Gone but never forgotten
by s m Neal
Summary: Widow Bella Mason tries to hold on to what's left of her life after the death of her husband Edward Mason, but how will life go on for her and her daughter when the new students come to Forks.
1. Chapter 1

All characters owned by Meyers i own Cecilla

_**Read authors note at the end**_

_Prologue_

We were supposed to be together forever. We just got married and we were pregnant. This was suppose to be my fairy tale ending. But life is never a fairy tale. As I looked in the eyes of my so-your-not-really-dead husband I realized my life and my child's life would never be the same.

Over and over the same thing played in my mind. I felt so lightheaded and I knew I was going to pass out soon. I began to sway.

"Mommy" screamed my scared little four year old

"BELLA" screamed my not so dead husband while holding my daughter in his arms

I fell to the ground and the darkness was taking me away the last thing I could say was

"How?" and then I was drowned in the darkness_._

_**AN: HEY YALL NEW STORY NOT THE SEQUEL TO "ME & U". HOPE YOU LIKE AND REVIEW OH AND SCHOOLS STARTS TOMORROW SO I'M GONNA TRY UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE ON MY OTHER STORIES. I PUTTING A HOLD ON SO MANY FANTASIES SINCE I'M STILL WRITTING THE FINAL CHAPTER FOR IT. and "SLL" FANS I WILL UPDATING EITHER LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW.**_

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

All characters owned by Meyers. I own Cecilia

**BPOV**

Like any other day I began to get ready for my day at Forks High School. I was an English teacher and I loved my job. It was my second year of teaching and I couldn't wait to start the new school year. Fork's was a place covered in green lush, it was quite, and a good little town to start a family. This is where my family began and ended. I still remember when my late husband proposed the idea of us moving here…

_**Flashback**_

_September 15, 2005_

_Edward and I had been married only a few months. We were best friends, turned high school sweethearts. Three weeks ago I told Edward we were pregnant and he couldn't be more excited. Even though we were both nineteen we knew that starting a family was ok it's not like me becoming pregnant would rip us apart._

"_Bell's" Edward was placing chaste kiss on my abdomen; ever since he found out I was pregnant all he did was talk or kiss my stomach. _

"_Hmm" I was reading Withering Heights, resting my head on the head board in our one bedroom apartment in Chicago. Chicago is where we met, when we were seven. I moved here with Charlie and Renee after Charlie got the job of being Sheriff of the Alsip, Illinois. _

"_I was thinking Bella, now that we have little miss on the way we should look for a house," That wasn't a bad idea, but why did I get the feeling I wasn't going to like were this was going. "I think we should move to Forks." He said, I knew I wasn't going to like it._

"_Why Forks, I never like it there when I was a kid and my mother almost left my dad because of that boring little town. Why would you ever wanna move there when we live in this great city?" I don't understand why he wanted to move I thought he loved Chicago too, and like always knowing what's going on in my mind, he answered._

"_I do love Chicago, its just I want little miss to grow up in a nice and quite little place. And why not the place where you were born?" oh I see, he wanted the whole white picket fence thing._

"_We'll for starters it's a boring little town, it's always raining, the sun is never out, oh and I'm not gonna get my way am I Edward?" I said as I looked into his eyes. Damn those hypnotic green eyes of his._

_With slight chuckle and a smug smile he replied. "No love, besides what harm can come form what you call a 'boring little town'."_

"_Ok, but hey how do you know we're having a girl? I could be having a boy you know." Since I told him I was pregnant he calls the baby little miss._

"_I just have a feeling that we're having a little girl." He leaned up and began to kiss me passionately, "and I hope she's just as beautiful as her mother." And well you know where that went. _

_**End of flashback**_

So that's how it happened; a month later we moved into my house in forks. Edward and I were in our sophomore year of college at UPA (University of Port Angeles) and I was then four months pregnant.

_**Flashback**_

_We had just gotten home from school and it was pouring cats and dogs out side. I was really tired and I didn't feel like cooking._

"_Baby, I'm really tired so can you make dinner tonight?" I said as I wrapped my arms around him from behind him. Chuckling at my little whine he answered._

"_Sure Love, you go rest and I'll go and get take out; how about some Chinese?"_

"_That would be perfect, and please be careful out there." All day I had this weird feeling, but I pushed it aside._

"_Don't worry love, I'll be fine I'll beck soon." With a quick peck on the lips and quick rub on my little baby bump he was gone._

That was the last time I saw Edward. He never came home but the police came

_I was sitting on the couch trying in vain not to worry; Edward had been gone for almost four hours already. He would call if there was a problem. He has his cell phone and he'll call soon, I just thought over and over again. After three minutes of that little rant I dialed his cell. That's when I heard his ring-tone_

Beautiful beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful beautiful brown eyes

Beautiful beautiful brown eyes

I'll never love blue eyes again.

My darling, I love you

Love you with all of my heart

Tomorrow we were to be married

But ramblin' has kept us apart.

_I raced to the door ready to give him the scolding of his life. When the door was open, and I saw the Chief of police holding my husband phone in hand, with the ring-tone still playing, I clutched my stomach and slid down to the floor. All the air in my lungs was gone. All could be heard that night were my sobs, the thunder of the on coming storm and the ring-tone_

Beautiful, beautiful brown eyes I'll never love blue eyes again.

_**AN: HOW WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK song "Beautiful Brown Eyes by Brothers Four".**_

_**s m Neal**_


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY

_**SUMMARY**_

_**Widow Bella Mason tries to hold on to what's left of her life after the death of her husband Edward Mason, but how will life go on for her and her daughter when the new students come to Forks. What is so alluring about Edward Cullen and why does he seem so familiar. The Cullen's are vamps in this tale**_

* * *

All characters owned by Meyers I own Cecilia

**BPOV**

"Hi Mommy" I was greeted when I walked into my daughter's room. It was my room when I lived in forks, but now it was her's. Ceci's room had crème walls with pale pink stripes, with a cute little twin bed pushed up against her wall and her dresser and desk pushed to the opposing wall...

"Hi baby," I lend gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Do you want me to do your hair today?"

"Yes please," I love doing Ceci's hair. She had beautiful bronzed hair like her father that went all the way down to the mid of her back. Her eyes were the same mesmerizing green like her father as well. But everything else came from me; heart shape face long eye lashes, big doe eyes, but green instead of brown and of course she was clumsy. While I was doing her hair I noticed she had little bags under eyes and was fighting to stay awake.

"Sweetie, why so tired?" she beginning to doze off. "Are you sick?" now I was concerned for the past few weeks she would sleep less and less at night and be practically dead to the world during the day.

"I'm fine mommy; I was talking to Anthony last night." Anthony was her imaginary friend, but these passing weeks she sees this Anthony person more often.

"Well baby you have to tell Anthony that you need to sleep." At first I thought it was a little odd that her imaginary friend was had the same middle name as Edward but I let it go. Whoever this Anthony person was he was helping my daughter. I was almost done with her hair when I remember something. "Cecilia, to night I'm going to La Push with Jake after the game. Do you mind if Dre came over and watched you?"

"Oh Dre Dre is coming! Yea! We can play and watch movies", she went on and on about all the things they could do. Dre was one of my students/friend/babysitter for Ceci when I would go out. He and his family moved her from Seattle when Ceci was a few months. Dre make look like a tough gangsta but really is a sweet kid when you get to know him. I could always rely on Dre to make me feel better when I was down or I really missed Edward. "Mama, mommy, come on we got to go or your gonna be late." I didn't even notice that she got up from her chair, was dress and ready leave. I really need to stop spacing out.

After that we were off to school. I was really glad that FHS had a little daycare center that way Ceci can always be near me when she needs me or when I'm starting to feel really down and I just wanna be held by my daughter. For some reason I knew today was going to be different then others something was going to happen. It 8:45 and the bell had already rang. After dropping off Ceci, I ran to my class. Thanking god I got over the whole clumsy thing. As I reached the door and open it; I was frozen still at the sit before me. This was not possible

"Edward"

And the world went black..

* * *

_**AN: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? OH I'LL BE UPDATING ON MY OTHER STORIES SOON ITS JUST HARD NOW WITH SCHOOL AND WORK, BUT DON'T WORRY I WON'T FORGET ABOUT MY FANS**_

_**R&R**_

_**s m Neal**_


	4. Chapter 5 A REAL CHAPTER

Twilight

He looked do familiar, yet different; pale skin but paler than before. Same build but more lean a few inches taller. Yet his hair was brown and his eyes were topaz instead of the green that I loved/ he looked so much like my Edward but so different.

How is that possible?

Maybe he is related to my Edward, maybe a relative I don't know of.

Or maybe I'm just crazy. Yeah I'm crazy, my Edward would be in his mid twenties and the boy who I saw was at lease seventeen or eighteen.

How cruel and strange this world can be.

"Ma'am"

Someone is calling me, I guess, now that I think about it, didn't I pass out.

"Mrs. Mason?"

Oh lord I passed out in front of my students. I heard hushed whispers.

"She seems confused, E..Anthony." a sick voice spoke

"Well, will one of you men pick the damn girl of the floor, and Anthony stop grinning at the our teacher

"She look's so beautiful even more than before." ok that brought me back

"what where am I?" I asked as I opened my eyes. In front of me was the golden/ topaz orbs again.

"oh I'm sorry Mrs. Mason, you passed out for a few minutes there, here let me help you up." spoke the Topaz eyed angel with a glorious velvet voice. The young man who was a moment kneeling over me, a moment later, had me in his arms. His arms were so cold, but I didn't flinch away, I felt so safe in his arms.

"Who are you?" asked lost into his eyes

"I'm Anthony Cullen and I'm your new student, and the people behind me our my adopted siblings, Alice Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet. " he said I then noticed the few folks behind him and I blushed at my ignorance. How could I not notice the four other god like creatures.

Oh I know

Cause the god in front of me that reminds me of my late husband, who is also still holding me in his arms

Please God I thought, Please don't turn me into the next Mary Kay


	5. Chapter 7

_**Hello my Loves,**_

_**To my fans first I must apologize, for this is not a real chapter BUT, I have been nominated for a Twilight award for my story 'The Concert" for Best Use of Music as Inspiration, this is an honor and thank you to however nominated me. I hope that those who are a fan of my stories will vote for me, and any other story that you like. PLEASES GO TO THE LINK, or copy and paste, TO CHECK OUT OTHER STORIES THAT HAVE BE NOMINATED **_

_**Once again thank you for being amazing Fans,**_

_**s m Neal **_

_**the LINK IS ON MY PROFILE **_

THANK YOU AGAIN


End file.
